


To Have

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Dom Qui-Gon, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: NSFW Prompts FillsPrompt 1: “Come one more time for me. I know you’ve got it in you.”Prompt 2: "“Be good for me and I’ll untie you.”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: QuiObi Writing Discord Prompt Fills





	1. “Come one more time for me. I know you’ve got it in you.”

“ _Come on._ ”

The words were growled against his skin, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He arched into Qui-Gon’s chest, caught between his former master and the wall. There wasn’t enough room to rock into Qui-Gon’s hand as he’d like, but those tortuous fingers knew what he needed and worked him hard. They squeezed around him perfectly. 

Obi-Wan could barely hear beyond the rapid beating of his heart, but he caught every gasp, every whispered word from Qui-Gon. When he was told to come, he did. Spilling into Qui-Gon’s carefully placed palm.

“Just like that,” Qui-Gon groaned deeply, as though he were the one climaxing. 

A whine tried to escape Obi-Wan’s throat, but he quickly sunked his teeth into Qui-Gon’s shoulder, shuddering at the answering grunt as he rode through each wave of his orgasm. 

When it ended, Obi-Wan let his head fall back against the wall, still held in place by Qui-Gon’s much larger form. The chattering of the senators around the corner drifted back into his senses. He shuddered again--either from the reminder of how easily they could be caught or from the warm lips teasing along his neck.

“We’ll be expected back in a moment,” he hummed, a small contented smile on his face. 

Qui-Gon nipped at his ear. “I feel as though I should be offended that you are already so coherent.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “It is not a reflection of any lacking on your part. I am not as young and untried as I once was.” 

“Oh?” Qui-Gon leaned back enough to raise his eyebrows at him. “Are you implying that you are not as susceptible to my skills now?” 

“I am not implying anything.” Obi-Wan felt his grin broadening. “I am inferring.” 

Qui-Gon smiled back, slowly, dangerously. 

Everything blurred as Obi-Wan found himself spun around and pressed into the wall on his front. Qui-Gon shoved Obi-Wan’s pants down enough to expose his ass and slipped two fingers, slick with Obi-Wan’s come, between his buttocks. They roughly thrust inside, Obi-Wan still open enough from their time together that morning. 

“Qui…” Obi-Wan gasped when the pads of those fingers rubbed across his prostate.

“Come one more time for me.” Qui-Gon slid in a third finger. “I know you’ve got it in you.”


	2. “Be good for me and I’ll untie you.”

“Right on schedule.” Obi-Wan grinned, trying for a casual look despite being bound hand and foot to the chair. 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he stood in the cell doorway. “I don’t recall the ‘schedule’ including you getting yourself captured.”

“Even the best of plans sometimes require improvisation.” Obi-Wan tugged at the ropes holding his wrists behind his back, looking at Qui-Gon expectantly. 

“Or patient reorganizing. Usually communicated to your mission partner.” 

“Qui-Gon, we needed a diversion and we needed it immediately.” 

“There are-”

“Would you pretend you would not have done the same if you had been in closer position?” Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon’s gaze. They were both stubborn, but Obi-Wan saw the smallest tightening of Qui-Gon’s jaw, indicating that he knew Obi-Wan was right. 

“As we must be present in the moment, there is no way to determine what my hypothetical actions might have been in the past.” 

Obi-Wan snorted, fondly annoyed. “I believe you are dodging the question.” 

“Redirection is one of the pillars of negotiation.” Qui-Gon made his face impassive once again. 

“And what are we negotiating?” 

A dangerous glint sparked in Qui-Gon’s eyes. “We aren’t.” He strode across the cell until he stood over Obi-Wan. Towering, more like it. “It seems you are in no position to negotiate.” Qui-Gon pointedly glanced down at Obi-Wan’s legs, spread and bound to the chair at the ankles. “I would go as far to say that you appear to be rather helpless, Knight Kenobi.” 

_Well, kriff._

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, feeling a twitch of interest. “But I have a mission to complete.” Obi-Wan’s smile was the picture of fake innocence. “And I have my mission partner present to aid me with my position.” 

“Everyone has been accounted for and is in the custody of the local officials. Except for writing up the report, the mission is all but completed.” 

“Well, there is no time to waste then.” Obi-Wan pulled on his bindings again. “Better untie me so I can get started. I know how you despise that part of a mission most of all.” 

Qui-Gon said nothing, but leaned over him, slowly. He uncrossed his arms to rest his hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s chair, bringing their faces close together. 

“You have no idea what I despise most,” he breathed into Obi-Wan’s ear, “As your old master and fellow Jedi, I feel pride as I watch your bravery, your selflessness. I am fortunate to have you as a mission partner.” 

He crooked a calloused finger under Obi-Wan’s chin and tilted his head up to look in his eyes. Obi-Wan swallowed hard as his neck was bared.

“But as I said, the mission is over,” Qui-Gon continued. “So I can now show you what else I think of your actions.” 

“Qui-Gon-”

Lips crashed onto his mouth, and his words turned into a soft moan. Fingers moved to cup his throat, and then upward into his hair where they sank in and pulled until Obi-Wan moaned again. 

“Someone will see,” Obi-Wan gasped when Qui-Gon released him from the kiss. 

“Then they will see you being taken in hand as you obviously need.” Qui-Gon slid his hand inside Obi-Wan’s tunic and stroked over his collarbone, a warm touch on bare skin. 

Obi-Wan’s pants became uncomfortably tight. 

“For what? A successful mission?” he challenged. 

Fingers darted lower and twisted one vulnerable nipple. 

“For being impulsive,” Qui-Gon said over Obi-Wan’s yelp. “Headstrong.” The other nipple was pinched. “Reckless.” A hand was loosening the ties of his tunic so it fell open. “And naughty.” That hand now squeezed his cock over his clothes. 

“Kriff.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes as a shudder ran through him. Qui-Gon knew exactly how this would affect him. He strained against the ropes, wanting to touch Qui-Gon, to tease back. 

Qui-Gon clucked at him. “Now, you can remain in that chair and continue to argue with me if you like. I won’t complain.” He dragged his eyes over Obi-Wan’s bare chest appreciatively and squeezed him again. 

Obi-Wan whined and rocked his hips against Qui-Gon’s hand.

“Or you can be good for me, and I’ll untie you.” Qui-Gon reached into Obi-Wan’s pants and pulled out his cock, thumbing over the wetness gathered on the head. He ducked forward and lapped at the tip, humming when the familiar taste hit his tongue. 

“I may even let you come.” Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan and smirked. “Eventually.”


End file.
